A Broken Heart Divided
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: Edward Would do anything to Protect Bella, Bella would do anything to Protect Edward. But What happens when they trust one person too much, He gets revenge and kills the both
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Heart Divided

I stood inside my son's and daughter's room as I carried my newborn grand daughter I showed her pictures of her mother and father. there I saw my daughter's photo's when she was pregnant, " This is your mommy,"  
"Mommy"  
"Yea, that's right,"  
"I want Mommy "  
"I know you do baby girl, I know you do," I sighed as I walked over to their bed there I saw my daughter and son's wedding rings as I picked them up as tears trickled down my cheeks as I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
I looked back as I saw my wife reaching for our grand daughter as she too began to cry.  
"I miss them so Much Carlisle " Esme cried as she leaned her head on my shoulder

" I know you do baby, so do I"

A knock was heard at the bedroom door.  
"Daddy, Charlie's here with his men, they have news"  
Carlisle and Esme made their way outside the room as they made their way downstairs as they met with Charlie , Paul , Embry, and Kaleb.

"Charlie?"  
"It's not good Carlisle, Isbella and Edward ,we found them both dead,"

"OH GODS!" ALice , Esme and Rosalie screamed.  
"WHO?, HOW, WHEN.!"

We found the car this morning, Bella's body was dragged and she was severly beaten to death And Edward was shot at close Range to his headand his head was like it was pulled out of his body"

Alice cried hysterically as she held on to her mother but her legs gave out as Jasper ran to her as he caught her on time,  
Rosalie cried as she held onto Emmett as he held her.  
"Da,Ma!" Renesmee cried as she let out a high pitch scream.

"Shhh Baby girl," Carlisle calmed.

Charlie now cried as he fell onto the floor as Paul moved to his side.  
"He's going to need help with the funeral arrangements," Paul said.

"We can bury them together , We can have a Mausulium made in their honor...

? Pov

I did it, I can't believe I did,He begged me not to kill him or Bella,If I couldn't have Bella no one would, Bella cried out for me to stop beating on the Vamp, but I wouldn't listen, I am strong stronger than the freak, the cold one, I pulled out my gun as I shot him on the head as I grabbed his head and twisted it as his body fell onto the ground, there he laid infront of his volvo as I made my way to Bella, there she moved away from me, bloody,beaten bruised.  
"Now make a choice Bella, Him or me,we have been friends since we were little making mud pies, Why him, huh, why... what does he have that I don't have huh,?" I asked.  
"I loved him, He was my husband, how could you, how could you fuckin do this, you were like a son to him, you were like my brother, How can you ! How Can you you son of a bitch!"

I stood as I looked at Bella as I aimed my gun to her instead I formationed into my wolf as I dragged her body as I heard her screaming,  
"NO! NO!" She screamed as I saw her holding onto her stomach thats when I grew furor, she was pregnant again with Edward Cullen's other Chyld.  
I charged after her as I attacked her abdominal as I bit into it,killing the chyld within her Blood flowed within my mouth,as I looked at I formationed back into my human form and spoke. "GOOD NIGHT ISABELLA"  
I looked at Isabella's lifeless body as she died at a slowly rate...


	2. Chapter 2

A Broken Heart Divided

Chapter Two :  
Carlisle & Esme

I held onto my wife as we walked thru the Forks Hospital as we made our way thru the halls as we arrived infront of the morgue.  
We entered the room as we met Charlie . there he led us to Dr. Marc Davis as he now looked at them as he removed the two covers, there laid Edward and Isabella. I noticed something off, As I walked over to Isabella as I uncovered her full body.  
"Esme Isabella was with chyld" Carlisle said.  
"OH no Carlisle who would do something like this" Esme Cried.

"Only one person I have in mind Mom" Emmmett said as he turned and made his way out of the morgue as he walked passed Rosalie , Jasper, and Alice. "Did you both Know that Isabella was pregnant From Edward?" Emmett asked.  
"We knew about it" Rosalie and Alice answered.  
Jasper waited outside as he saw Emmett walking out of the morgue pissed off.  
"Em, who would want to kill Bella and Edward I...I... I don't understand"  
"Emmett's Whats going on?" Jasper asked.

" Dad just found out that Isabella was pregnant with Edward's second baby, it was ripped out of her, and I might know only one person who would do something like that" Emmett said.  
" Who's the only one who wanted Bella all his life?" Rosalie asked as she walked aside Emmett.  
"BLACK!" Emmett and Jasper Yelled.

Carlisle and Esme now walked out as he was on the phone, as Emmett turned to face his parents.  
"Dad, I might know who murdered Edward and Bella"Emmett said.  
Carlisle looked at Emmett as he now sighed.  
"I know who did it,"  
"Who do you have in mind"  
"Black"  
"Me and Jasper think so too"  
"Dad, what's going to happen?"  
"Charlie's going to take care of it, when he finds Jacob, He will be arrested for manslaughter and murder in the second degree"Carlisle explained. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper & Alice Cullen PoV

Jasper's PoV I Never thought I would live like this , Yes I have tried to kill my baby sister , but I didn't I learned to love her,I learned to appreciate the life she created when she was with Edward.  
Her love cannot be denied, her love cannot subside, the memories that I remembered when she was Alive, flowed my vampiric mind. Alice helped me remembered the bad and good times together.  
and how she fought to save our brother from the hands of the Volturi.  
I seriously think about that one. she gave us the love and the hope and a new life we now share.  
Renesmee is a splitting image of her mother and her father in one.  
Edward was my brother even though he was adopted into the family, he was a Cullen and a proud one that is, When I met Edward, he was a lonely, I had Alice my mate. But Edward searched thru his years for his as he waited. their deaths took a tole on me and Alice, She became weak, she won't hunt, But I know she'll come around . I can't force her into doing something when she's not ready.  
I am going to miss my brother and my sister, The one thing I truely hope ,Is that I hope Jacob Black Rott in hell for the murders of my brother and sister and their unborn son.

Alice's PoV I laid in bed just like any human, Yea I know I am a vampire, but right now, so many memories keeps flashing before my eyes, I never told my brother how much I loved him and Bella,. their daughter is so much like them., they were compassionate, loving , full of laughter.  
I now felt my husbands arms around me as I mourned in pain for my brother ,sister.

Jacob Black took them away from us, he had no right, especially an unborn baby... they found the remains of a five month male in the woods.  
My parents and Charlie Swan decided to name him Edward Anthony Mason Cullen The Third.  
Just like his father and his biological Father.  
We got to see the baby, one last time. the autopsy revealed that the attack on the baby was severe his brain was brutally destroyed. his body decaptitated from limb to limb. I held my eyes to see my nephew once more. We couldn't take any pictures of the baby until they were able to do something... once they did they were able to clean the body and decided to take the photo's as they gave them to us and to Charlie.

Charlie was taking it very hard. his only baby girl was gone, Renee didn't even want to face him as she blamed him for the murder of his own daughter along with their son in law.  
Charlie took it hard as he tried to committ sucide, But thanks to me for seeing it, I saved his life, no I didn't turn him. But we healed him .. We decided to let Renesmee live with her Grandfather,  
For the School and Holidays,. we did manage to make her Parties big and out going like Edward would.  
I will miss my brother and My sister, And I hope Jacob Black will Rott in hell For the murders of our loved ones ...


End file.
